Lego House
by Lidsworth
Summary: When Takaba's split personality disorder resurfaces, he ends up hurting the wrong person at the wrong time. And this time, there's no Asami to get him out of this mess, partly because the one he hurt was Asami. [under semi-construction]


**AN: Just an idea I wanted to get out. Hope you like it! Oh, and if you'd like to listen to a good song while reading, listen to Ghetto Story by Alicia Keys, it's a good song.**

**As for now, this is a one shot, and i'm working on my other story too so don't think I just abandoned it :D Please, if you read it, alert it favorite it, etc., please review it. It's taken me a while to come up with a summary and a plot, so some input would be most appreciated =D. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder Series.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The room was small, at least that's what he gathered from the bright bulb swinging above him. But then again, his eyes were clouded, his vision blurry and he smelled blood. His senses weren't keen,and they were fading.

The blood circulation in his arms had nearly been cut off completely as thick ropes dug into the fabric of his crimson stained hoodie and into his skin. He couldn't feel his hands, his breath was hitched as he struggled to breath.

A smack on the table in front of him jolted him from his self-observations, and feebly he lifted his head (which felt full of led) and looked towards his interrogator. Had his situation not been so grim (had it not been so pathetic) than perhaps he would have laughed at Kirishima Kei standing up on the other side of the table, his fist bloodied as he prepared to connect it with Takaba's jaw again.

"I'll ask you once more,"his voice was tight and professional, well trained for situations such as this, "Why did you attack Asami-Sama, and who are you working for."

"I...I…" he couldn't spill the beans, they would never believe him, Suduo had made sure of that.

Takaba silently cursed.

"What was that?" Kirishima inclined, "ready to spill the beans?"

"I...um..-" a fist connected with his head, and Takaba saw stars clouding his vision. Kirishima had been through this already in the past hour. Takaba would say nothing.

Damn. It all came crashing down too quickly and at the wrong time. His happiness was short lived. He trusted himself to maintain his self to control, to suppress the voices in his head and their demonic urges, but he couldn't. The loads of stress he'd recently burdened had broken his walls, had broken his concentration.

And tonight of all nights when Suduo Shuu had a meeting with Asasmi, did Takaba have to lose control of his sanity. Sudou already had it out for him, this incident_this accident made nothing better. It only gave Sudou an opportunity to ruin Takaba for good, this was perfect evidence to set him up with. Takaba hadn't believed the former model would go that far, but he had. He'd somehow dragged an allegiance with Fei Long into the mix, and ever since then, all hell broke loose.

He wanted Asami's heart, and he'd gotten it now. Soduo would be beside Asami when he woke up from his coma in the hospital, not Takaba.

Takaba had hurt Asami, he'd gone crazy, attacking the man with anything he could get his hands on. It wasn't his fault, at least that's would he'd been telling himself.

The voice in his head told him to hurt the man, told him to kill Asami_It made him do it!

But had he told Kirishima that, would the man have believed him? With the false evidence provided by Suduo stacked up against him, would his split-personality disorder be believed, or would he be taken for a fool?

He guessed the latter.

Another fist connected with his jaw, and he fell to the ground, the chair following behind him. Above him, the light bulb stilled, and it's brightness extinguished as he fell into the darkness.

His family, friends, his life...he threw it all away. Memories filled his mind as he felt his breathing lessen and his body lighten. Somewhere around the room, he heard a gun click as the wielder cocked it.

"We were told that if we could get no answers from you, than we were to kill you,and after that, we'd send your mangled body to China, And for the record, Asami does not forgive you" Kirishima spoke fluidly,however, even with his seeping energy Takaba didn't miss the hint of sadness in Kirishima's voice "Goodbye Akihito".

"T-then c-could you t-tell h-him...that," Takaba coughed on a mouthfull of blood, "T-that i-i'd r-rather be d-dead than hu-hurt h-him..." Kirishima didn't answer, he only responded by angling the gun with Takaba's head.

_I'm sorry...Asami_. And with a loud bang, the lights went off in Takaba's head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In the far future, I swear i'll continue this, in fact, I've already got a plot figured out. So, this is kinda complete/still going on. As for now, I'll have it marked as complete. And for those of you whom are confused about what's going on, Takaba has either schizophrenia or split personality disorder. This caused him to hurt Asami on the same day he had a meeting with Sudo Shuu, the model, and Kirishima interrogated him and "killed" him. So, any questions or comments PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ReViEw...please. Anyway, hope you like this, and God Bless. Merry Christmas (I know it's technically late), and Happy New Year :D **


End file.
